


When Life Takes a Turn

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: After an unplanned kiss with Amber over a talk, Andi starts thinking things over, figuring out things she never knew she had to, meanwhile Jonah tries to figure out his sexuality





	1. The Talk

Andi was minding her own business one day but Amber walked up to her and smiled, "I want to talk to you can we walk." Andi nods, "Sure." They start walking, "So what do you want to talk about?" Andi asked. Amber sighed, "It's my home life it's getting worse, my dad is drinking more and getting drunker and crueler, my mom checked back into rehab and the money crisis is getting worse." Andi looked at Amber, "I see why you have been down lately." Amber nods, "Yeah I have been but I haven't been able to keep my grades up because my life is finally fucked I tell you." Andi said in confusion, "Anything else going on you want to tell me about?" Amber shrugged, "So you know I'm a lesbian but still single and still looking for someone who would want to date me." Andi said reassuring her, "I'm sure there are girls out there willing to date you." Amber smiled again, "I did have an eye on this one girl." Andi seemed surprised, "What's her name." Amber frowned, "Well I am not revealing her name." Andi looks the other way, "Ok tell me when you're ready."Amber smiled, "Well thanks for talking to me talk to you another time." Amber quickly planted a kiss on Andi's lips before running off. Andi thought, "What the fuck was that about?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Andi was hanging out with Cyrus because Buffy was out of town for the week. "So, did anything happen yesterday?" Andi said, "Well, for one thing, Amber kissed me and that got me so confused man." Cyrus laughed, "Wait she did?" Andi said, "It wasn't planned and lasted 5 seconds she ran off after that do you know this might mean something. Anywho, how was your date with Jonah yesterday?" Cyrus smiled, "Well it was a fun date we went to that new movie, 'Qwerty Dude" but it was bad, nothing else really happened." Andi shrugged, "Well this will be interesting." Cyrus laughed, "So you had your first kiss, I went on my first date weird, we haven't seen them since ya know." Andi laughed, "I'm confused about my feelings now." Cyrus laughed, "OK then, I'll see you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own the movie title it's original


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, why would this be true?" Cyrus asked confused. Andi shrugged, "You know that this will be the first time I kinda thought about it overnight, I believe Amber has a dying crush on me." Cyrus laughed, "Girl she must because she's coming over." Amber said, "Look, Andi, I know what happened 2 days ago kinda was odd, but we were right in that moment because I did...." Cyrus said in a tone of crazy, "Girl you must be trippin." Amer frowned, "I understand, it's good to be open, the reason I kissed you was, I'm an in-the-closet lesbian." Andi cocked her head, "Well I knew that." Amber sighed, "Andi I like you, I always have, from the moment I layed eyes on you I fell in love with you, now I am telling you that I want to be your girlfriend." Andi nodded, "It makes sense that why you kissed me now." Amber said in a low tone, "I am not even ready or will ever come out to my parents, they hate the gay community." Andi said, "Wait you can't tell them you like a girl because they're homophobic?" Amber nodded and then smiled, "Wait are you really willing to date me."Andi shrugged, "Yeah that sounds fun." Amber stood up, "Gotta get back to work been lacking during this talk. Cyrus just go talk to Jonah." Cyrus frowned, "He's sexually confused." Amber laughed, "That date must really confuse him."


	4. New Story

I'm working on a new story which is coming out soon


End file.
